Mystery Science Theater 3000 and A New Kind of Experiment
by ItDoesn'tMatterWhoIAm
Summary: Joel Robinson, trapped aboard the Satellite of Love, has become impregnated by Dr. Forrester's weird experiment. Crow, Servo and Gypsy help their human friend during his odd situation and Mike Nelson joins the crew as a means to keep the experiment interesting. Rated 'M' because of its bizarre content. Don't like? Don't read. Thank you for your cooperation. (Mpreg / MST3k)
1. The Experiment

Joel Robinson walked onto the bridge of the Satellite of Love with a white tissue pressed against his mouth. "Sorry, I'm late." He apologized to his robots as they stood impatiently on the bridge waiting for him to arrive.

"'Bout time." Crow replied. "The light's been blinking for six minutes now. It's getting really annoying! Good think I'm not epileptic..."

Tom Servo interjected. "Did you throw up again Joel?"

"Yeah..." Joel admitted feeling a little embarrassed and still a little queasy.

"You've been throwing up ALOT lately! You know that?"

"Have not. It's just a flu or something, in a few more days I'll be fine."

"I don't think so."

"Why's that 'Mister-I-know-everything-about-human-biology'?" Joel teased.

"Because that is the 28th morning in a row you've been sick. BY ACTUAL COUNT, mind you."

"Has it... Really?" Joel stopped to think back to the past few weeks. "I hadn't really noticed. But that is alot."

Crow laughed bluntly. "You gotta' be kidding? How could you _not_ know you were so sick for so long?"

"Guess I got used to it." Joel shrugged it off calmly. "Just like I got used to these weekly experiments. Speaking of which..." He finally pressed the flashing button and answered the call.

"Come in Joely-poley puddin' n' pie." Dr. Forrester teased vilely. "How are we feeling today, hmmm? A little _nauseous_ , perhaps?"

Joel arched his eyebrow at the oddly specific question. "Yeah... How'd you know? Hey!" Joel realized that the mad doctor was up to something. "What did you do to me? Did you slip something into the oxygen mixture?"

"Oh no! Nothing THAT complicated anyway..." He sneered happily. "I more or less devised a special program, a computer virus if you will, into the databanks for the satellite's food processor."

Joel and the bots panicked a little and held the robots closer to him. "COMPUTER VIRUS?!"

"Don't worry your pretty little head my space muffin." Dr. Forrester feigned sympathy. "Those little toys of yours won't be affected by my little program..."

"Phew..." Joel and the bots breathed a collective sigh of relief as Joel let them go.

Dr. Forrester continued. "Just _you_ Joel."

"WHAT?!" Joel was obviously shaken. "What did you to me?"

"Nothing harmful, I assure you."

Frank walked into camera with a box of brightly colored vials in his hands. "Dr. F, did you want me to label these vials 'Specimen Group A' or 'Joel's Man-Baby'?"

Joel and the robots overheard Frank's question and just stared at the camera in dumbfounded silence.

Dr. Forrester glared at Frank. "Well Frank, you ruined the big revelation. Now I must kill you."

"Again?" Frank whined.

Joel interrupted the threat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... what baby? I don't have a baby!"

"Not yet." Dr. Forrester corrected as he smashed Frank over the head with an oversized clown hammer. "Give it another seven months."

"Seven months?" Joel still didn't understand. "Did you use my DNA to make some kind of test tube baby down there in Deep 13?"

"No..." Dr. Forrester grinned at the guess. "I used my vast intellect to create a biological... Well, it'd take a scientist to explain it, so I'll just cut to the chase: You, Joel Robinson, my free floating astro-guinea pig, are now the first human male to successfully conceive."

"C-conceive?" Joel stammered. "You mean I'm... I'm..." He put his hand to his upset stomach.

" _Pregnant_." Dr. Forrester smirked giddily.

"Pregnant..." Joel repeated. "Oh..."

Servo spoke up. "Well, that explains the morning sickness. No, really, it DOES explain your morning sickness Joel!"

Crow looked up at Joel suspiciously. "Well, since you couldn't use protection name it after me!"

"Right..." Joel paled quickly. "I don't feel well. Again. I'm going to lay down." On that last thought Joel passed out, falling backward on the main deck of the Satellite of Love behind the desk and out of view of Cambot.

"Joel!" The bots cried out in unison.

Dr. Forrester on the other hand laughed maniacally. "Yes, yes... I'm the God, I'M THE GOD!" He laughed wickedly. "Oh, and you two tinker toys, when Joel wakes up tell him to get his buns _and_ his bun in the oven into that theater! Or else..."

 **-next chapter-**


	2. Not a Dream

Joel felt a cold claw lightly patting the side of his face. "Joel? Joel, can you hear me?" Crow was talking to him.

Joel reached up and pulled the claw away gently. "Yeah, I can hear you."

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I had the strangest dream..." Joel muttered as he propped himself up on his elbows. "And you were there, and you were there!"

Tom Servo leaned down near Joel's face. "Whatcha' dream about 'Dorothy'?"

"I dreamt that Dr. Forrester used some kind of computer program to get me _, me,_ a human man, _pregnant_. Crazy, right?"

"Uh, Joel?" Servo looked over at Crow. "That wasn't a dream..."

Joel looked back and forth between the two robots. "What?"

Crow spoke up. "Yeah, Dr. Forrester said he's using you as his newest experiment and that as soon as you woke up you had to get your buns in the theater."

Servo started giggling. "Heh, heh... buns!"

Joel's eyes widened as he looked around confused. "Oh, okay. I just need a little..." His head hit the floor hard as he passed out again.

"Darn it!" Crow complained. "How long do you think he'll be out this time?"

"I don't know, but we better get in the theater before Dr. Jerkface gets mad!"

"Right behind ya'!"

The two robots left Joel laying unconscious on the deck of the Satellite of Love.

Joel Robinson, the first pregnant male.

And he was still trapped in space.

Alone.

 **-next chapter-**


	3. Being A Father

Joel was slowly brought back to consciousness by a cold sensation against his forehead. It wasn't Crow's claw this time, it was something else. He put his hand to forehead and pulled away the wet washcloth. Opening his blue eyes he saw Gypsy hovering over him. "Gypsy?"

"Oh! Joel! You're awake!"

"Gypsy, how did I get in my cabin?" Joel realized he was now laying on his bunk.

"I carried you in here when I found unconscious outside the theater. I was _very_ careful."

"Thanks, I gue- What, why were you _'very careful'_?"

"Because I know what Dr. Forrester did to you. You're very fragile now."

Joel sighed and pressed the washcloth into his embarrassed face. "Awe, man... It really WASN'T A DREAM..."

"It's okay Joel, I'll be with you all the way. You can count on me!"

"Thanks Gypsy. But I don't think you'll be able to help me out very much."

"Why's that?"

"If Dr. Forrester is right and I am... _pregnant_... then it'll be another seven months... and I don't think I'll be able to deal with it."

"Sure you will!" Gypsy beamed happily. "If you can survive being trapped in space, build us robots and keep a positive attitude, then I know you'll be able to deal with anything!"

"But Gypsy I don't know anything about pregnancy, or being a _father_ for that matter."

Gypsy shook her head. "Nuh-uh, you do too!"

"Huh?" Joel removed the washcloth.

"You're already a father! To us! And a great one!"

"I never really thought about that way." Joel blushed a little. "Thanks again Gypsy. You seem to know just what to say..."

"I'm going to check on Crow and Servo, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay, see you soon!" Gypsy left the cabin humming a happy little tune to herself.

Alone in his cabin Joel couldn't help but look down at his stomach. "Hm, never thought I'd end up pregnant... but being a father doesn't sound so bad..."

There was a loud crash from the bridge and he could hear Crow and Servo arguing with each other. Gypsy took the lead and scolded the two bickering robots and put a stop to the argument.

Putting his hand on his red jumpsuit over his stomach Joel chuckled a little. "At least I did a good job raising _Gypsy_!"

 **-next chapter-**


	4. A Little Math and Alot of Reading

For next two weeks the Crow and Servo teased Joel about being pregnant, while Gypsy continued to be supportive of his unusual predicament.

Joel did some math based on what Dr. Forrester told him, compared it to when he started having the morning sickness and determined he was roughly ten, maybe eleven weeks along. Long enough along to have symptoms but not long enough to be showing just yet.

He was still in his first trimester.

Fortunately for Joel the ship contained a library with a large collection of books of all genres; specifically books and encyclopedias about the human body and biology. One of the books in general went into great detail about the process of pregnancy, labor and delivery. This book alone was very informative.

Unfortunately the more Joel read the more uneasy he became about his impending physical changes.

"Geez..." Joel shut the book and rubbed his tired eyes. "There's billions of humans on the Earth and all of them had to be birthed! I'm surprised the human race didn't die out a millennia ago. This is intense."

Gypsy entered Joel's cabin to check on her 'expecting' friend and father. "Hi Joel. How are you?"

"I'm okay." Joel answered flatly.

"Then why do you look so pale?"

"I did some more reading on pregnancy. It's NOT a pleasant experience, and the ending isn't much better."

"Sure it is!"

"What makes you say that Gypsy?"

"In the end you'll have a baby!"

Joel just smiled at the optimistic robot. "Yeah, you're right. I keep forgetting that part..."

"What're you going to call it?"

"Call it? The _baby_?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't know... I haven't really thought about it."

"Maybe if you pick a name it'll make you feel better. You might even get excited!"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I'm going to have a boy or a girl..." Joel couldn't believe what he just said. "That felt weird to say."

"Maybe you should pick an androgynous name, just to be safe."

"Thanks, but I'm not really in the mood to pick names. Not yet." He paled further and sighed as he tasted the bile rising in his stomach.

"Are you feeling sick again?"

"Yup. You can read me like a book." Joel casually strode away from his bunk and into the bathroom adjoining his cabin.

Gypsy left the cabin to give Joel some privacy while he was throwing up. On her way out she bumped into Crow in the hallway.

"Hey Gypsy. How's Joel? Still pregnant?"

"Yes, and he's sick. Don't bother him."

"AGAIN? Man, you'd think with all that ralphing he'd be as thin as a rail!"

"That's not funny Crow!"

"I know, it's hard work to maintain a sexy figure."

Gypsy bonked Crow on the top of his head with her nose.

"Ouch!"

"Did I hurt you?"

"Yes!"

"Good!" Gypsy moved past him. "I'm going to bring Joel some water."

Crow rubbed at the top of his head with his claw. "I thought Joel said we weren't programmed to feel pain..." He muttered to himself.

 **-next chapter-**


	5. Starting to Show

As Joel's twelfth week into his pregnancy came to a close, he noticed that his once flat stomach was starting to distend slightly at the lowest portion of his abdomen. By the fourteenth week there was denying his condition any longer, he was starting to show, ever so slightly.

Already feeling self conscious Joel put on a slimming black t-shirt and sighed in relief as the dark color did in fact help disguise his changing figure. Upon zipping up his red jumpsuit Joel realized that for the first time since he was shot into space, the black belt he wore around the jumpsuit was feeling tight. He loosened it and tried to ignore the fact that he was only going to get bigger as time went on.

Taking a calming breath Joel stepped onto the bridge of the ship to greet his robot friends. "Hey guys, how're you this morning?" Joel was hoping to have at least one morning where the robots didn't immediately ask about his 'condition'.

Servo looked up from his Batman graphic novel at Joel. "I'm just peachy, how about you?"

"I'm good."

Crow was far more tactless as his sharp eyes could see the changes to Joel's body. "Wow Joel, did your jumpsuit shrink in the wash?"

"Hey!" Joel blushed. "That was blunt, even for you, Crow!"

"Sorry, but I can't help it. Besides, you programmed me, wiener!"

"Well, it was still rude."

"Sorry."

Joel put his hand on Crow's shoulder to let the robot know there were no hard feelings. "Have the 'Mads' called yet?"

"Nope."

Servo resumed reading his comic. "Not yet. Did you finish the invention for the week?"

Joel smashed his palm into his forehead. "No! I completely forgot!"

"Uh-oh, then you better think of something fast!"

"I know, I know... Hold on, I'll be in the shop!" Joel disappeared off the bridge in a huff.

Crow shook his head. "He shouldn't excite himself in his condition. Stress isn't good for the baby, you know."

"Oh, I know." Servo agreed. "And he should be drinking more water and avoiding caffeine."

The lights on the desk started flashing. "Oh look, the blinker is blinking!" Crow smacked the light with his head.

Dr. Forrester appeared on the monitor. "Come in Joel, my free-floating space incubator..." He didn't see Joel on his display down in Deep 13. "Hey, where's Joel?"

"Hi sir!" Servo greeted. "Joel's getting this week's invention exchange, he should be along in a minute."

"Good. I want to see how 'pregnancy brain' is affecting his creativity."

Joel scrambled onto the bridge with a large plastic contraption in his hands. "Hey sir, I'm ready for this week's invention exchange."

"Alright Joel, let's see it."

"Okay, here it is." Joel set up the elaborate plastic display on the desk. "It's a mobile of air fresheners to help cover up the smell of a baby's diapers, boom-booms and otherwise noxious smells. It also stimulates baby's imagination. What do you think?"

Crow gave Joel an odd look. "'Boom-booms'?"

Dr. Forrester looked amused. "Ah, what a coincidence. You see here Frank and I created a horrifying way to soothe baby's temper tantrums." Frank was dressed in a blue 'onesie' and sitting in an oversized stroller with an odd looking pacifier in his mouth. "By attaching a 'FaceHugger' from ' _Alien_ ' to this nook, all those who pass by will get a frightening shock of seeing an alien parasite attacking a helpless child, while the baby enjoys the pacifier in itself. Well, what do you think about that, 'boobie'?"

"I think you two need some professional help." Joel cringed.

"An odd diagnosis coming from a man who got himself 'knocked up'!"

Joel just shook his head as Servo and Crow just glared at Dr. Forrester.

"Aw come on, don't be so blue. Cheer up! You have a movie to watch!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Joel commented feeling annoyed and embarrassed. "Like always."

Joel and the bots tuned out Dr. Forrester, not caring about the film or what the film was about. As soon as 'Movie Sign' flashed Joel instinctively hit the button and grabbed Servo on his way into the theater.

As the trio took their respective seats in the theater Crow showed a little compassion for the first time since Joel's condition had been revealed. "You okay Joel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Want me to beat him up?"

"Later."

"It's a promise!"

 **-next chapter-**


	6. A Surprise For Joel

Joel's sixteenth week came about normally, well as normally as one would expect a male's pregnancy to progress. He was quickly growing annoyed with his expanding stomach and needing to constantly loosen his jumpsuit around the middle. The week before he stopped wearing the black belt entirely since it reached its limit in length.

Feeling heavy and tired Joel walked onto the bridge of the Satellite of Love only to be greeted by three of his four robots standing at attention.

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" Joel knew his precocious robots were up to something.

Crow leaned against Joel's leg. "We have a surprise for you!"

"You didn't fill the engine room with marshmallow fluff, again, did you?"

"No! We only had enough fluff to do that once anyway."

"Okay, what's the surprise then?"

Servo hovered up in front of Joel. "You have to cover your eyes. I'll lead the way."

"Uh..." Joel was worried about tripping or running into something.

"Put your hand on my shoulder and I'll guide you."

Joel did as he was asked. He put one hand over his eyes and his other hand Servo's shoulder. The hovering bot led him off the bridge, down the long corridor and into what Joel deduced to be the ship's medical bay.

Crow and Cambot had run ahead of the escorting duo to ensure nothing was in the way and so he could let Gypsy know that Joel was on his way.

"Okay, turn right... and stop!" Servo instructed.

Joel stopped in the doorway and let go of Servo's shoulder. "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Yup."

Joel dropped his hand and looked into the room. The medical bay had been updated and upgraded with the most advanced medical equipment available. "Wow, this is great! How'd you do this?"

"Frank sent this stuff up." Servo answered. "He felt bad for you and wanted to help. But you can't let Dr. F know about this or else Frank will get in trouble."

Crow spoke up again. "And that's not all! Gypsy?"

Gypsy rolled a large display monitor with a special sensor attached out into the middle of the room. "Ta-da!"

"Wow... what is it?" Joel didn't recognize the device.

Servo hovered back into Joel's line of sight. "It's an ultrasound machine!"

"Oh... Oh." Joel realized what the bots wanted. "Thanks, but... I... uh..."

"C'mon!" Crow coaxed. "We're going to find out eventually, so why wait? Boy or girl?"

"Because... it's just... I..." Joel was feeling embarrassed and vulnerable. That last thing he wanted was for the robots to get an unobstructed view of his condition.

"Lay down!" Crow encouraged. "We've never seen another human before, let alone a super tiny one!"

"Right... human." Joel hadn't really thought about his growing life form as a human until that moment. In his mind it was a monstrous, parasitic freak of nature that gave him frequent nightmares. "Okay, let's do this." He forced a smile to his face as he laid down on the prepared exam table.

"Yay!" Crow cheered as he and Servo gathered around the display monitor.

Gypsy turned it on and hovered over Joel. "You ready?"

"Uh..." Joel was blushing uncontrollably. "In a minute." He started to unzip his jumpsuit.

"Slower..." Crow teased while Servo giggled.

"Knock it off!" Joel laughed sincerely. He unzipped his jumpsuit as far as he needed then pulled up his black t-shirt as far is needed, just barely exposing his distended belly beneath. "Okay, Gypsy."

"Okay. Don't worry Joel, I downloaded all the information from the biology books in the ship's library and databanks. I know what I'm doing."

"I never had any doubts about you, Gypsy."

Crow looked up at Joel. "What about me?"

"You're hit and miss."

"And me?" Servo asked.

"You have your moments."

Cambot squeaked.

"You're good to Cambot, but then again, you're more like Gypsy and less like these two knuckleheads."

"Hey..." Crow and Servo replied in unison.

Gypsy took a small bottle of gel and squirted a small amount on Joel's stomach.

"Hey! Cold!" Joel complained. "And slimy, ugh..."

"Sorry." Gypsy responded as she dropped the bottle of gel and picked up the ultrasound wand. "Here we go." She muffled through the device in her mouth.

Gently Gypsy ran the wand over Joel's stomach. Joel, Crow, Servo and Cambot were transfixed on the grainy monitor display. After a few seconds a small image came into focus on the monitor.

Crow pointed at the screen excitedly. "I see it!"

"Me too!" Servo was just as excited.

Joel stared at the small image on the screen in stunned silence. It looked like a very small, but very normal, human. Not a parasite, not a monster, not a freak.

"Hey, it's moving!" Crow noticed.

Servo saw the little movements too. "He's right, what's it feel like Joel?" He turned to look at the human. "Joel?"

Joel was still in a little shock. "Wow..."

"Joel?" Servo asked again. "JOEL!"

"Huh? What?"

"I asked what's it feel like, you know, it's moving and stuff."

"Oh, I uh, can't feel it."

"How can you _not_ feel it? It's there and moving!"

"I guess it's not... strong enough, yet." Joel commented quietly.

Crow was easily bored and looked away from the display and at the various buttons and controls on the ultrasound machine. "Hey, what's this button do?" He pressed it before anyone could answer.

The room was suddenly filled with the sound of rapid heart beat emanating from the display.

"Wow..." Joel repeated. _'I can hear your heartbeat.'_ He thought to himself.

"Oops." Crow realized what he had done. "I'll turn that off, it's a little... too real."

Servo just shook his head in annoyance at Crow's latest shenanigan. "You're hopeless."

"Hmm..." Gypsy kept moving the wand around. "I can't tell what its gender is."

"That's okay..." Joel answered softly, still thinking about the little heartbeat he had just heard. "I don't think I want to know anyway."

"Oh. Why not?" She asked as she pulled the wand away and gave Joel a tissue.

"I guess I want it to be a surprise." Joel wiped the gel off his stomach and pulled his shirt back down.

Crow laughed a little. "What? Getting _knocked up_ isn't surprising enough!?"

 **-next chapter-**


	7. Movement

Eighteen weeks into his pregnancy Joel was finally starting to feel more at ease with the inevitable changes with his life. After his check-up his mind settled and came to terms with the idea of having a new baby in his life and not a monstrous result of Dr. Forrester's madness.

He was sitting on his bunk with another book about pregnancy while absent mindedly placing his hand on his stomach over his tight jumpsuit. It just seemed so natural for him to be expecting a new life and even found himself trying to imagine his life without the prospect of a baby. He laughed as he realized the idea of NOT being pregnant seemed as foreign as his life without the bots!

Crow knocked on Joel's cabin door. "Joel, can I come in?"

"Yeah Crow, what's up?" He closed his book and watched the door as it opened.

The golden robot walked into the cabin with his chicken puppet in his claws. "His wing is starting to tear off, can you fix it?"

"Sure give him here." As Joel reached for the puppet a suddenly fluttering in his stomach caught him by surprise. He froze and put both hands on his stomach curiously.

"Joel? You okay there buddy?"

"Yeah, it's just..." He was blushing again. "I think I felt it move."

"Really? Can I feel?" Crow curiously eyed Joel's stomach.

"Sure, just let me..." Another movement fluttered under his fingertips. "There!" Joel grabbed Crow's claw and put it gently on his stomach.

As soon as Crow felt the movement he retracted his claw in shock. "Gah! Whoa! How... how can you stand it? That's so weird..."

"YOU think it's weird? Try feeling it from MY perspective!"

"No thanks!"

 **-next chapter-**


	8. Mitchell

Crow and Servo were waiting for Joel to wake up and get to the bridge, but their human friend / 'father' was uncharacteristically late. Gypsy was getting worried and decided that she needed to check on Joel.

"Guys, I'll go see what's holding Joel up."

"Hurry then!" Crow yelled as she wandered down the corridor. "The 'mads' are calling and I'm NOT in the mood to talk to them!"

Gypsy rapped gently on the door to Joel's cabin. "Joel? Are you awake?"

A muffled voice responded.

"Joel, I'm coming in." Gypsy was always polite about entering the other cabins. "Joel, are you okay?"

Joel was laying on his side on his bunk, the pillow over his head and the blankets pulled up to his chin. "Go away Gypsy. I'm tired."

"But the mad-poopies are calling!"

"Of course they are..." Joel tossed the pillow off the bunk.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

"Not really." Joel slowly sat upright, swinging his legs over the edge of his bunk. "This 'not-so-little-guy' keeps kicking me all night and I can't sleep anymore."

At the twentieth week Joel had to endure constant and strengthening kicks, punches and squirms in his own stomach. He also had to fight to get his jumpsuit to zip up around his distending and still growing abdomen.

"Do you know what the mad idiots want?"

Gypsy shook her head. "Nope."

Slowly Joel stood up, careful to shift his weight accordingly so he didn't fall over. "Another day, another moron." He commented dryly as he slipped on his red jumpsuit and once again began the annoying struggled to get it to zip up properly. Subtly Joel sucked in his gut and that was enough to get the zipper over his stomach. "Let's go."

On the bridge Crow had pressed the button and now he and Servo were glaring angrily at Dr. Forrester and Frank.

Behind the two mad scientists a new person, someone neither the bots nor Joel had ever seen before, was wearing a black jumpsuit and stacking boxes.

Joel appeared on the bridge, his usually placid face now serious as his fatigue was becoming more rampant. "What do you want sirs?"

"My, my..." Dr. Forrester smirked. "Someone is packing on the pounds!"

"Hey..." Joel growled as he put his hands on his noticeably larger stomach. Servo and Crow moved into position in front of Joel to protectively shield their beloved human.

"Oh, please, like those two tinker toys could do anything to me. Besides, I was only joking."

"Can we just get this over with? I'm tired." Joel muttered.

"Oh fine. Well, Joel, you should be at the half point in your little... 'dilemma'." He looked over his shoulder at the oblivious blond temp worker still stacking boxes. "Which means things are sure to get interesting soon. And since your precious robots lack any real medical training... and hands, I'm going to send you a little support. But first, a movie! Choke on 'Mitchell' you bloated baby maker!"

"We got 'Movie Sign'!" Joel smacked the button, grabbed Servo and made his way to the theater as quick as he could.

With Joel and the bots preoccupied Dr. Forrester turned his attention to his new temp. "Now, Mel..."

"'Mike'." The temp corrected.

"Whatever..." He put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Are you a 'family man'?"

"Well, I'm not married, and I'm not even dating anyone, so... no. Not really."

"Good, that's good. No one will miss you right away."

"'Miss me'?"

"Oh, uh, never mind. Just answer me this Mike, what size jumpsuit do you wear?"

 **-next chapter-**


	9. Mike

At the end of the film, the long, horrible Joe Don Baker film, Joel and the bots returned to the bridge of the Satellite of Love ready to read some mail, when Dr. Forrester interrupted them.

"Excuse me 'Joel the Expecting', but I have a little gift for you."

"Now what?" Joel wasn't amused by Dr. Forrester or that horrible film. "Did you send for a 'mail order' bride?"

"Oh no, nothing THAT evil..." Dr. Forrester paused for a moment. "Although I do finally know what to get Frank for Christmas this year. Anyway, look outside the ship, there's an incoming rocket waiting for you!"

"What? Cambot, give me Rocket Number Nine!"

On the display monitor showing the exterior of the ship Joel and the bots was a small rocket ship with 'Deep 13' spray painted in neon green letters on its side.

"What in the world..." Gypsy open the cargo bay doors! We have incoming!"

Joel and the bots proceeded to walk to the cargo bay and waited for Gypsy to give them the signal that the incoming craft was safely brought aboard.

Crow peeked through the doors at the bizarre craft on the other side. "What do you think it is? A bomb?"

Servo pushed Crow out of the way. "Maybe it's a puppy!"

"No..." Joel walked between the bots and into the cargo bay. "It's something else. He wouldn't kill us because experiment would be ruined and it won't be a puppy because he doesn't want us to have fun."

The door on the rocket ship opened automatically and an unconscious blonde haired human in a black jumpsuit fell out the door onto the floor with a heavy thud.

"What the hell?!" Joel commented. "He shot ANOTHER guy into space?!"

Crow and Servo were hiding behind Joel's legs. "Think he's friendly?"

"Maybe he's dead."

The blonde human let out a groan of pain as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Agh! Zombie!"

Joel shook his head. "He's not a zombie, he's hurt." He approached the stranger while the bots stayed back. "Hey there, you alright?"

Looking up from the floor the newcomer was a little startled to see two robots and a human, with some kind of weight problem, staring at him. "Hey... You're the guy... You're the guy that weird scientist kept talking about. He said he launched you into space!"

"He did." Joel confirmed.

"What? Then... when did you get down?"

"I didn't."

"What? Then... how are we..."

Joel offered his hand to help the stranger to his feet, his other hand protectively covering his stomach. "It's a long story. I'm Joel."

"M-Mike." He answered in a shaking voice as slowly stood up. "Am I... are we... in... space?"

Joel sighed lightly. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh. I think I need to lay down." Mike quickly passed out, falling backward onto the floor with another heavy thud.

"Poor guy." Joel commented. "Gypsy!" He called out loudly as he looked at his unconscious guest laying at his feet. "We need you down here!"

 **-next chapter-**


	10. A Long Story

It was an hour after Mike passed out that he started to regain consciousness. Gypsy had carefully but awkwardly carried the blonde human into a spare cabin on the ship and laid him down on the bunk inside. Joel pulled up a chair and sat next to the bunk waiting for Mike to wake up, his hand rubbing his distended stomach during his watch.

The first thing Mike had become aware of was a cold sensation on his forehead. He put his hand up to remove the cold washcloth and Joel watched as Mike slowly regained consciousness.

"Mike, are you okay?" Joel asked quietly.

Lifting his head Mike looked around the strange room then focused on Joel. "So... it wasn't a dream? I'm really... in space?"

"Afraid so."

"And you're name is... Joel?"

"Yup."

"And, uh..." Mike noticed Joel's very noticeable bump beneath his tight jumpsuit. "are you...?"

Joel put both hands on his stomach. "Yeah, I am."

" _Pregnant_?"

Joel nodded. "Not my idea, but I'm getting used to it."

"How... is that POSSIBLE?"

"Ask Dr. Forrester. It's his experiment, I'm just the test subject."

Mike sat up on the bunk and leaned his face into his hands. "Explains why he wanted me to read all about... 'delivery' during my break."

"Wha- oh..." Joel realized why Dr. Forrester had sent Mike up. "Aw man, I'm sorry."

"For what?" Mike asked through his hands.

"If _this_ hadn't happened to me," Joel put both hands on his stomach. "then this wouldn't have happened to you."

"Like you said, it wasn't your idea, so you're not responsible."

"But... I... uh, I will need... help... when the time comes."

Mike lifted his hand from his hands and glanced back at Joel's stomach. "So... how far along... are you?"

"About twenty weeks, five months." Joel started rubbing his stomach again.

"Four to go." Mike commented. "Gives me plenty of time to... prepare."

"Relax." Joel reached over and put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "I'll do most of the work."

Mike laughed a little. "Joel, do you have an aspirin? My head is KILLING me."

"Well, you did get knocked out by Dr. Forrester, fell out of the rocket onto the floor, then passed out and smacked your head on the floor AGAIN."

"Maybe I should wear a helmet."

This time Joel laughed. "I wouldn't do that. You'd just be setting yourself up for pranks from the bots."

"Bots?" Mike gave Joel an odd look.

"It's a REALLY long and, equally odd, story. Let me explain things to you, then I'll give you a tour of the ship."

 **-next chapter-**


	11. Check Up

With Mike now a welcome occupant of the Satellite of Love Joel was feeling more at ease. The idea of another human being onboard the ship gave him a sense of familiarity and made him feel less alone.

Joel had given Mike the spare green and blue jumpsuits in the ship's storage. They were a little too big for Joel to wear at the time and he had considered wearing them as his pregnancy progressed, but he didn't want to make Mike feel like the odd man out.

After three weeks Mike himself was beginning to feel more relaxed as well. The bots of course had their fun 'hazing the new guy' but Mike learned to either roll with the punches or fight back a little.

With Mike now a reluctant participant in the movie watching experiment he theater was a little crowded at times and with Joel getting bigger he was feeling especially crowded. Joel spent more and more time in cabin reading up on his condition during the other days of the week when they didn't have a movie to watch. With his middle now much bigger and rounder he could no longer zip his jumpsuit up past his stomach. His t-shirts barely covered his stomach so a small patch of pale flesh was always exposed.

Gypsy was worried about Joel's health and insisted that he have another check-up, but Joel refused every time.

Mike decided to check on Joel, mainly to make sure Joel was feeling okay but he also preferred the company of another human more than the robots.

"Hey Joel, can I come in?" He knocked on the closed cabin doors.

"Yeah Mike, the door's open."

Mike walked in and was a little shocked to see how much bigger Joel's stomach had grown since first meeting him three weeks ago. "Wow, how're you holding up?"

"Fine." Joel was fighting to get comfortable on the bunk, his stomach weighing heavily against him. "Just doing a little reading."

"You know, Gypsy's worried about you. She says you don't want to have another check-up."

"Because I'm fine. I've been feeling great the past few weeks. I'm not nauseous anymore and I'm not so easily tired out."

"Good." Mike sat in the chair next to Joel's bunk. "You aren't having any body aches or anything like that?"

"My back acts up every now and then, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"And the... uh..."

"Baby?"

"Yeah. Are you sure everything is healthy with the... uh..."

"Baby." Joel repeated. "It's okay, it took me a while to accept 'it' as a baby, too."

"How'd you learn to deal with it?"

"The bots had 'surprised' me with a spontaneous ultrasound. When I saw the baby on the monitor it finally dawned on me what I was going through, and when I heard the heartbeat I immediately relaxed. As the weeks progressed this just sort of felt... normal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Even when it started to kick it just seemed so... normal."

"Can I... uh..."

"Oh sure, it just woke up. Here." Joel took Mike's hand and placed it on the side of his stomach. "There. Feel it?"

"Yeah..." Mike commented as he felt the small squirming life pressing against his palm. "Doesn't that freak you out?" He asked as he retracted his hand.

"A little at first. Does it freak _you_ out?"

"Very much so! No offense."

"None taken. Crow had the same reaction."

"So, what do you say? Go get a check-up just to put Gypsy's mind at ease?"

Joel gave Mike an odd look but saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Alright. For Gypsy."

Slowly Joel swung his legs over the side of his bunk and struggled to stand. Mike offered his hand and helped the heavier human stand up. "You good?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The human friends walked down the long corridor into the medical bay on the same deck as their private quarters. As soon as Joel and Mike stepped into the elaborate and advanced medical bay Gypsy entered right behind them.

"Joel! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Joel put his hand on the side of her head. "I promise."

"So you want a check-up now?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Yay!" Gypsy cheered as she set up the ultrasound machine again.

Joel laid back on the exam table and pulled up his blue t-shirt. He noticed that Mike was starting at his stomach with wide eyes. "Hey, my eyes are up here!" Joel teased.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Don't be. You think I don't stare at it too?"

"It just looks so... uncomfortable."

"Well, it is. It weighs alot, it messes with my center of gravity, it kicks me and it makes it almost impossible to wear clothes."

Gypsy pushed the ultrasound machine over to Joel's bed. "Okay, here we go."

Joel had anticipated the cold gel on his stomach but it still made him jump when it made contact with his skin. Gypsy gently pressed the wand against his stomach and moved it around. "There it is."

Mike had never seen the ultrasound until that moment. "Wow..."

"That's what I said." Joel admitted.

Gypsy carefully scanned the image. "Everything looks good."

"See?" Joel replied arrogantly. "Told you."

"Yup, you were right." Gypsy admitted.

"Now, can I go back to my reading?" Joel asked as he wiped the gel off his stomach.

"Yup."

Joel noticed Mike was still staring at the monitor. "You okay Mike?"

"Yeah, it's just... I've been meaning to ask. How did you get pregnant in the first place?"

"Oh, uh..." Joel thought back to the computer program Dr. Forrester had uploaded. "A computer program altered the ship's food synthesizer and it..." Joel trailed off.

Mike paled. "Did... did he turn it off?!"

 **-next chapter-**


	12. A Scare

Mike was starting to panic a little as the idea of being impregnated scared the hell out of him. He bolted from the medical ward in a huff without a word. He was passing around anxiously in his quarters, his mind racing with the thought. In his state of worry he unzipped his jumpsuit and pulled up his shirt to inspect his stomach.

Joel knocked on his door. "Mike? You alright?"

"I don't know! He whined.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh... yeah..." He was too busy checking his own body to really pay attention.

Joel walked in and saw Mike pressing his hands all over his lower abdomen. "Mike? Is something wrong?"

"I don't... How did... When did you know you were..."

"Pregnant."

"Yeah! Preg..." Mike could finish the word.

"When Dr. Forrester told me."

"How... how far along... were you?"

"About ten weeks." Joel ran his hand through his hair. "I was throwing up for almost four weeks solid before he told me."

Mike was still scared. "Um... How soon can a p-p-p..."

"Pregnancy?"

"Yeah. How soon can that be detected?"

"Pretty early with an ultrasound, at least that's what I've read."

"Do you think Gypsy could... uh..."

"I don't see why not."

"And NOT let the other bots know?"

"That... may not be possible. They have the weirdest ability to find out everything that goes on."

"Then I'll have to chance it." Mike was obviously shaken as he zipped up his blue jumpsuit. "Go with me?"

"Sure." Joel put his hand on Mike's shoulder. "Let's go."

Joel and Mike walked back into the medical bay where Gypsy was still cleaning up. "Joel, Mike? Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine." Joel replied. "But Mike is a little... concerned."

"About what?" Gypsy didn't like the sound of that.

"Gypsy, we need you to run an ultrasound on Mike and NOT tell the others about it, okay?"

"Oh!" Gypsy seemed unexpectedly happy. "Can do!"

Mike laid down on the exam table. "Is she always this chipper?"

"Not always, but often."

Gypsy rolled the ultrasound machine over to Mike. "Ready?"

"Uh..." Mike unzipped his jumpsuit again and pulled up his white t-shirt. "Go."

Gypsy performed the same routine she had for Joel.

"Ah, cold!" Mike whined when the gel was applied to his stomach.

"Sorry." Gypsy grabbed the wand. "Let's look."

Mike stared wide eyed at the monitor display while Joel stood completely calm at Mike's side.

"Hmm..." Gypsy was thorough with the exam. "Looks negative."

Mike let out a huge sigh of relief. "Aw man... I don't think I would've been able to handle that!"

Joel laughed a little. "Well, maybe if you try again..."

"No!" Mike laughed uncomfortably. "No way! Nuh-uh!" He wiped the gel off his stomach. "At least not until I find the right girl." He jested.

"Good idea." Joel grinned. "C'mon, it's been a long day. I need to get some rest."

"Yeah, I'll get the bots in bed for you."

"Thanks."

 **-next chapter-**


	13. Feeling Huge

As the twenty-sixth week passed Joel was feeling exceptionally big. The baby was constantly moving and kicking was now starting to hit his ribs which of course hurt and knocked the wind out of him from time to time. To make matters worse he was starting to feel ill again.

Gypsy spent as much of her free time as possible with Joel, tending to his needs and in general keeping an eye on him because she was a natural worrier.

"Joel?" Mike walked into Joel's cabin with a bottle of water. "How you feeling bud?"

"Huge."

Mike didn't want to say anything but from his perspective it looked like Joel somehow managed to swallow a basketball. "You look great. Here's some water."

"Thanks." Joel looked at the water a smirked. "Just what I need, more trips to the bathroom."

"That often, huh?"

"Yeah. My score is six times in one hour."

"Is that your highest score or lowest?"

"Lowest."

"That's not bad. Reminds me of high school."

Joel laughed. "That's not how _I_ remember high school."

"That's a good thing, too. You can still _remember_ what you did in high school!"

Joel wanted to laugh again but his ribs were hurting him too much. "Thanks for stopping by, but don't make me laugh."

"Which reminds me..." Mike pulled a stethoscope out of his pocket. "I read that by this time you should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat with a stethoscope. And since you don't have the energy to walk to medical..."

"Really?" Joel took the offered item. "Thanks. Let's find out." He put the ear pieces in place and ran the bell over his stomach. "Wow, you're right."

"Everything sound okay?"

"Sounds great." Joel beamed.

Crow and Servo walked into the room after Mike. "Hi Joel."

"Hi Crow. Hi Servo."

"When're you going to get back on the bridge? It's boring with just Mike!"

"Hey!" Mike teased.

"Soon, I promise." Joel replied. "I'm just too tired and too big to move right now."

"Well, hurry up and have that baby!"

Mike put his hand over Crow's mouth.

"I wish I could." Joel confessed as he put the stethoscope aside. "I don't know how much more my body can take!"

 **-next chapter-**


	14. Worrying

At the thirtieth week Joel was feeling horrible. His whole body was hurting, especially his abdomen and he had no energy. Gypsy was at his side constantly which meant Crow and Servo had to handle the ship operations that Gypsy usually took care of.

Mike walked into Joel's cabin and spied the heavily pregnant man laying on his right side asleep on the bunk. The stethoscope was hang off the nearby table and there was a trashcan next to the bunk. "Gypsy?" He whispered. "How is he?"

"Exhausted."

"Man, wish I could do something for him."

"Me too."

"And he has what, ten more weeks to go?"

"Probably eight. But I'm worried Mike."

"Why?"

"He's carrying so big, what if there's a problem?"

"Then... then I'll ask Dr. Forrester for help. If I have to I will get down on my hands and knees and beg for help. I won't let anything happen to Joel." Mike was getting worried too but didn't want to show it.

"Oh... I hope it doesn't come down to that."

"Me too."

 **-next chapter-**


	15. False Labor

Two more weeks passed and Joel was in agony. He had grown more, and even though the baby wasn't moving as frequently because it was too big to move around so much in its shirking womb, he was in great pain. Braxton-Hicks contractions started hitting him; false labor.

Joel was laying on his side on his bunk, his hand on his aching stomach. He was sweating as the pain was causing him physical exhaustion and exertion with each unnecessary contraction.

Gypsy kept wiping Joel's brow with a cool cloth. "It'll be okay Joel." She reassured lovingly.

"Yeah..." Joel muttered, he never looked at her or even opened his eyes.

Mike, Crow and Servo decided to visit Joel. Mike had told the bots not to make any rude or otherwise 'observations' about Joel and his condition.

"Hey Joel." Mike put his hand on Joel's arm. "Man, you're lucky. You missed one TERRIBLE film!"

Joel tried to smile. "What was it about?"

"I have no idea."

"That bad?"

"Without question."

Crow and Servo approached Joel's bunk. Before Crow had a chance to poke Joel's stomach Mike grabbed his hand subtly.

Joel tried to roll onto his back but he didn't have the strength to move.

"Whoa, don't move around so much." Mike didn't like how sick Joel was looking. "You're tired enough."

"But I still can't sleep. I just... hurt."

"Well, you are eight months along. And a male. So I imagine discomfort is going to be natural. It's not like your body was prepared for this, you know?"

Joel sighed and gave up with trying to move. "Maybe I should-" He flinched in pain and grabbed his stomach.

"Joel? You alright?" Mike was getting worried. "Contraction?" He was tempted to put his hand on Joel's stomach but decided not to.

"No... just a... kick." He lied, he didn't want to accidentally upset Mike or the bots. "I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

Mike scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Want to go to the medical ward just in case?"

"Nah, I'm fine here. Besides I can't move too far right now." Joel smirked. "I'd rather wait a few more weeks... you know, if I can. I might explode first!"

"Okay." Mike was still visibly worried but respected Joel's request. "Well, if you need anything just ask, I'll come running."

"Thanks Mike." Joel curled up around his large middle and tried to get some rest. "I'll see you in the morning."

Mike and the bots left Joel's cabin and paused outside the door.

"Mike?" Crow looked up at the tall human. "Is Joel going to die?"

"No! Of course not, I bet he keeps feeling false labor contractions."

"False labor?" Crow looked at Servo. "What's that?"

"Oh, uh... after getting so big and getting so close to the end of the pregnancy, sometimes the womb will have contractions as a means of shifting the baby in position for delivery."

"Oh. How do you know so much about it?"

"I've been doing ALOT of reading. After all, I'm the only one here that do anything if something... you know... goes wrong..."

 **-next chapter-**


	16. Dropping Down

Thirty-six weeks into Joel's pregnancy and things were getting tense onboard the Satellite of Love. Mike was nervous about having to deliver the baby, while the bots were nervous that something bad was going to happen to Joel or the baby.

Joel was walking around his quarters looking for a book to read when he realized that his stomach had dropped. He put his hands on his stomach and tried to feel for any other unusual physical signs of impending labor.

Mike knocked on his door. "Joel? You awake?"

"Yeah Mike. Come on in."

Mike walked in and was still a little startled to see Joel's stomach so big. "You okay?" He didn't like the way Joel was probing his own abdomen.

"Yeah, I think so. My stomach dropped down."

"Isn't that supposed to happen when... you know... it's 'show time'?"

"Yeah, but it still feels weird. I don't like weight shifting itself around and getting kicked."

"I can only imagine." Mike realized what he said. "Literally. I can only imagine."

Joel laughed. "Or we could ask Dr. Forrester to upload a new computer program and-"

"No! No thanks!" Mike blushed. "I have no business taking care of another human being, I can barely take care of myself."

"You'd do fine. Anyone who can handle those bots can handle anyone and anything else."

"Thanks, but I doubt I should be in charge of anyone who can't run, speak or feed themself."

Joel shook his head as he returned his attention to the book he was looking for. "Well, I trust you."

"Thanks..."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to do some reading and try to relax."

"You're looking much better than you have been the past few weeks. What changed?"

"Must be because the baby dropped lower in my abdomen. Now I can breathe and sleep easier."

"Oh. How do you... know what's going on?"

"I just do. I can't explain it."

"Right. I'm going to finish my laundry, you need anything?" Mike lied, he just wanted to check on Joel without 'mother-henning' the poor guy.

"I'm good." Joel sat on his bunk with a heavy plop. "I'm sure Gypsy will be here in a few minutes to ask the same question."

Mike smiled. "Without a doubt!" He exited Joel's cabin and casually strolled NOT toward the laundry room, but toward the bridge. He quickly remembered what he told Joel and clumsily changed direction.

Joel just laughed and put his hand on his stomach. "You know, I think you'll like Mike as much as I do. Good guy. A little weird, but that results in creativity."

The baby started kicking and Joel rubbed his hands up and down his stomach affectionately.

"I'm really looking forward to meeting you. I already know it'll be love at first sight."

 **-next chapter-**


	17. Going Into Labor

After another three weeks Joel was feeling unusually energetic. He was walking around the bridge, pacing back and forth, waiting for Mike and the bots to show up.

"Wow," Mike was surprised to see Joel on the bridge. "mornin' Joel. Nice to see you up and about."

"Good morning."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yup. Just a little restless."

"Haven't seen on the bridge in almost two months. You know, unless it was time for the movie or something."

"Yeah, I know. But I feel full of energy and I don't want it to go to waste."

Crow and Servo were standing around Joel, both robots were staring at his stomach. Joel had stopped trying to squeeze into his jumpsuit and opted to tie the sleeves around his waist, under his stomach, like a belt. Hit t-shirts barely covered his distended stomach, leaving a gap of flesh exposed between the shirt and jumpsuit sleeves.

Servo leaned over to Crow. "Touch it!"

Crow carefully reached up and touched Joel's stomach.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Servo told me to!"

"Did not!" Servo lied quickly.

"Did too!"

"Hey, hey, hey..." Joel wasn't upset. "Stop fighting. Crow, do you want to touch my stomach?"

"Maybe..." Crow was a little embarrassed.

"Then go ahead."

"No, I don't want to anymore."

"Okay, but if you change your mind..."

"I won't. I'm bitter."

The lights on the desk started flashing. "Oh, the 'mads' are calling." Joel pressed the button.

Dr. Forrester's face appeared on the monitor. "Hello Mike... Joel. You still haven't dropped that bundle yet?"

"Nope."

"Hm, odd. You were due last week."

"Sorry?" Joel didn't know how to react.

"You should be. I lost the baby pool with Frank."

"You and Frank started a baby pool?"

"Well, we had to do something while waiting for you to deliver on the goods..." He paused. "Both literally and metaphorically."

Mike didn't like Dr. Forrester bullying Joel. "So, what do you want anyway?"

"Oh, right. Well, we have a special movie for you to watch. If this movie doesn't send Joely-poley into labor, nothing will! I give you... 'Night of the Lepus'."

Frank walked up behind Dr. Forrester with a giddy look on his face. "Joel! You look radiant!" He gushed. "How're you feeling?"

Dr. Forrester grabbed Frank's ear. "Frank... shut it. Send them the movie..."

"Yes, sir!"

The 'Movie Sign' sounded off onboard the ship. "Movie Sign!" Joel and Mike called out in unison.

Mike had grabbed Servo and entered the theater first with Joel following with Crow.

"'Night of the Lepus'..." Mike commented. "I think this is the one about giant killer bunnies."

Joel laughed. "Only mad scientists could find a film about evil bunnies."

Mike agreed with a laugh of his own.

Servo and Crow were making their observations when Joel suddenly grabbed his stomach and winced in pain. "Ouch..."

Mike noticed immediately. "Joel? You okay?"

"I think so." He let go of his stomach and let out his breath. "Wonder what that was about?"

"Contraction?"

"Maybe." Joel noted the time on his watch. "We'll find out soon enough I imagine."

 **-next chapter-**


	18. Water Breaks

Twenty minutes into the film Joel felt another sharp pain through his stomach. He winced and held his stomach with both hands. "Ouch!"

Mike didn't like the way Joel was looking. "Joel? Another one?"

"Yeah..."

"Maybe we should get out of here."

"Good idea."

Mike stood up and helped Joel to his feet. "Let's get you into medical." Mike put his hand on Joel's shoulder as a form of support both physically and mentally.

Servo and Crow started to whine. "Joel? Are you in pain?"

"I'm fine." Joel tried to calm his worried robots as he exited the theater with Mike. "Everything will be okay."

Mike helped Joel walk from the theater and into the medical ward. "Let's get you checked out."

"What?" Joel was confused by the suggestion. "How?"

"Well... If you're... dialated..."

"Oh!" Joel suddenly realized what Mike was hinting at. "I don't think I'm..." He trailed off as he felt his water break. "Never mind."

"Right. Show time." Mike helped Joel climb up onto an exam table. "I'll go get Gypsy."

Joel leaned back on the table and put his hand on his stomach. "Hard to believe it's almost over." The baby kicked hard. "I'm NOT going to miss THAT!"

 **-next chapter-**


	19. Show Time

Servo and Crow stayed in the theater and watched the whole movie. They were scared and didn't want to know what was going on with Joel. Gypsy however fearlessly stood at Joel's side as his labor slowly progressed.

"Ouch!" Joel sat upright clutched Mike's hand and his own stomach, feeling the muscles contract and relax under his grip. "Wow... four minutes apart already..."

Mike was shaking a little but he did his best to remain confident. "Okay, then maybe I should... you know..."

"Right..." With Gypsy's help Joel had removed his jumpsuit entirely and had a sheet over his legs. He looked away while Mike checked him.

"Joel?"

"Yes?"

"Not quite."

"Damn." Gypsy was wearing a small nurse's cap and was wiping the sweat from Joel's brow. "Thanks Gypsy."

Gypsy seemed almost too happy to help. "You're welcome!"

Mike sat down on a small stool next to the exam table. "Wonder how that movie went? Servo and Crow stayed in the theater after we left."

"I don't blame them." Joel smirked. "I think if I had a choice I'd shy away from this 'event' too."

"So... Think of a name yet?"

"I actually have two names in mind, but I don't want to say anything until I know for sure if it's a boy or a girl."

"I can't believe you went all this time without knowing the gender. It'd drive me nuts not knowing."

"It gave me something else to look forward to, you know, after the 'joy' of childbirth."

"Speaking of which..." Mike rolled a small table toward Joel's bed. "Want something for the pain?"

Joel thought for a moment before he answered. "No, I think I'll pass."

"Seriously!?"

"Yeah, seriously." He flinched as another contraction hit him, it lasted longer than the previous and he knew it was getting close. He breathed through it and relaxed. "Yup. I'm serious."

"But why?"

"Because unless Dr. Forrester or some other mad scientist uses me as an incubator again, this'll be the only time I'll ever experience childbirth. I guess I don't want to dilute the moment."

"Even if it means enduring mind searing pain?"

"Yup."

"Okay... But if you change your mind..."

"Right." Joel put his hand on his stomach. "Wow, my stomach has gotten pretty flat! I mean, compared to how it has been. I missed seeing my feet!"

"Huh?" Mike looked at Joel's stomach. "Guess that means the baby's really low, ready to be born."

"Hope so. I'd hate to deal with this too much longer-OUCH!" He gripped his stomach again.

Mike checked Joel's progress one more time.

"Joel?"

"Yes."

"It's time."

 **-next chapter-**


	20. New Life

Joel breathed deep as he prepared for the next contraction. Gypsy pressed her head against Joel's back so he could lean against her as he began pushing. Mike slipped on a fresh pair of gloves and laid a clean towel down beneath Joel.

Joel started laughing a little. "Glad Cambot stayed on the bridge. I think this would traumatize the poor little guy!"

"Okay..." Mike was trying to psyche himself up. He positioned himself at Joel's legs and moved the sheet up higher on Joel's legs so he could see easier. "Alright Joel, next contraction, push!"

Joel let out his breath as he felt the next contraction hitting his body. He took in a deep, fresh breath, held it and gritted his teeth as he bore down and pushed with all his strength. His hands were wrapped around his legs to help support him during the delivery, while Gypsy stayed in place to help give Joel something to push against.

"Good, stop!" Mike instructed. "Breathe."

Joel happily rested for a moment and took in a few deep breaths, trying to clear his mind and focus. The next contraction was already on its way and he was ready, as was Mike.

"Okay... Push!"

Joel bore down again and pushed, he felt like he was going to pass out from the exertion but didn't quit.

"Hold it..." Mike looked up at Joel. "How do you feel?"

"How should I feel?" Joel asked sarcastically as he fell back against Gypsy absolutely exhausted.

"Well, I'm not seeing anything yet." Mike put his hand on Joel's stomach and prepared to press down as soon as felt the next contraction. "Push!"

Joel pushed again, this time Mike's hand pressed down on his stomach and helped him along with the contraction.

"Okay, I think that did it. It's now in position." Mike announced as he took his hand away from Joel's stomach.

"Good..." Joel said breathlessly. "Thanks for the help Mike!"

Mike blushed a little. "Push!"

Again Joel took a deep breath and pushed, he felt the baby dropping even lower as it slowly made its way through his scientifically, artificially generated yet fully functional birth canal.

"Stop!"

"Gah!" Joel whined suddenly. "It's burning!"

"I know, I know, the head is crowning!" Mike answered quickly as he saw the head with a small patch of brown hair finally exposed. "Don't push, just pant and I'll help ease the head out."

Joel did as he was instructed and panted, he could feel Gypsy slowly rubbing her nose against his back in a sympathetic, supportive manner.

"Okay, head's out!" Mike announced. "Wait a minute, we might have a problem..."

"Problem? What's wrong?" Joel was beginning to lose his cool.

"Cord's wrapped around its neck, but I can move it..."

Joel felt his heart sink, what if Mike couldn't help? What if there were other problems?

"Got it!" Mike freed the newborns neck. "This is it. Push again!"

With one strong push Joel put as much strength as he could muster into getting his baby out of his body and into the world.

"Stop! Take a breath." Mike instructed. "Shoulders are almost out. One more strong push should do it!"

"Okay... okay..." Joel panted again, feeling exhausted but anxious. "I can do this..." Tears were welling up in eyes.

"And... Push!"

"Gah!" Joel sputtered as he gave one final big push. He fell back against Gypsy as he felt his strength give out and felt the pressure in his pelvis finally end. The sound of crying filled the room and Joel felt a tear of his own roll down his face. "That was... quite an experience..."

Mike was laughing lightly to himself as he held the squirming newborn in his hands. "Joel... She's beautiful."

"'She'?" Joel breathed as he looked down at Mike through his teary eyes.

"Your daughter." Mike cleaned off the tiny baby, clamped and then cut the cord before he covered her with a soft white blanket.

Gypsy gushed out happily as she help Joel lay back. "It's a girl! Oh joy!"

Mike handed the swaddled newborn to Joel who just stared in awe at his tiny, crying daughter in his arms. "Holy..."

Gypsy wiped the remaining sweat from Joel's brow. "She IS beautiful! And tiny..."

Mike took a deep breath, took off his gloves and crossed his arms. "Well, it's finally over. Excuse me." His eyes rolled back in head as he passed out and hit the floor hard.

Joel and Gypsy looked at him laying on the floor. "Gypsy, could you help Mike please?"

"Sure."

From the door Servo cleared his throat. "Joel? Can we come in?"

"Yeah, come in guys."

Servo and Crow entered the room, stepping right over Mike without a second thought.

"See? This is your new baby sister." Joel moved the blanket from her small face.

"A sister?!" Crow grimaced. "Great..."

"Aw come on Crow! She's kind of cute... For a pink, squishy, wrinkly, crying thing... What's her name?"

"I was thinking of Lily..." Joel was amazed by how perfect she looked and amazed further by how much she looked like him. She had his nose, brown hair and pale blue eyes. He lovingly stroked her face with his finger as she finally settled and stopped crying.

Mike was being helped to his feet by Gypsy, he was still shaky and sweating, but finally standing again. "Lily?" Mike asked in a foggy tone.

"Lily Michaela Robinson." Joel replied. "Lily for my grandmother... and Michaela after her godfather."

"You picked her godfather? Whose that?" Mike asked dumbly.

"You Mike. That's _you_."

Mike thought for a moment. "Mike... Michaela... Oh! Oh, I got it!" He blushed. "Wait... You named her after _me_?"

"Why not? You're a great guy and you helped bring her into the world." Joel smiled broadly.

"I just... Thanks. Excuse me." Mike passed out again, but this time Gypsy helped guide him to the floor so he didn't hit his head. Again.

Joel and the bots exchanged odd looks. "Gypsy, put him up on the other table. But let him sleep a little longer this time." Joel cradled his tiny daughter lovingly against his chest and smiled at her. "I want Mike and Lily to meet on fully conscious terms!"

Crow snickered evilly. "Put him in the stirrups! Let's see how he likes it!"

Servo agreed with his own giggle. "I'll go get Cambot!"

 _ **-End**_

 _ *****_ Feel free to continue, just don't kill anyone. *****


End file.
